Mano a mano
by Megnove
Summary: "In qualunque guaio andrai mai a cacciarti... non ti mollerò". Ancora per RE.


**Mano a Mano**

–Pupo, ho due parole per te.

–…

–Scusami.

–…Non hai nulla di cui scusarti. Senza di te, io…

–Sì, invece. Ci ho pensato. Era giusto contare su di te… dall'inizio alla fine.

–…

–E diamine, io l'ho sempre fatto. L'_avevo _sempre fatto prima. Non sono io quello che vi riempie sempre le orecchie di lezioni su come ci si comporta da veri amici? Eppure…

–Tu _sei _un vero amico. Il migliore che ho avuto.

–Io… ho i miei difettacci. Ero solo _geloso_.

–…

–Lo so che tu sei migliore di me. L'ho sempre saputo. Ti ho sempre ammirato per questo. E so quanto sei importante per tutti gli altri. Senza di te la squadra non starebbe nemmeno insieme. Sei la nostra _coscienza_… non hai mai sbagliato. Ci siamo sempre affidati a te, senza che tu dovessi chiederlo… senza che nessuno dovesse dirlo. Era sempre a _te _che chiedevamo cosa bisognasse fare…

–Non…

–Heh. E lo sapevo benissimo anch'io. Sapevo che scegliere te era la decisione giusta. Eppure… dovevo farmi avanti lo stesso. Suppongo che volessi un po' dei riflettori per me. Mi sono comportato da… E tu non mi hai nemmeno dato la soddisfazione di ridarmele indietro. Avrei potuto scusarmi in qualunque momento… avrei _voluto _farlo… ma ero troppo orgoglioso per ammettere che mi _vergognavo_.

–…

–Così… be'… scusami. Ecco. L'ho detto. Caso chiuso.

–…Non dovresti cercare _tutte le volte _di imbrogliarmi, sai.

–Che? Che cavolo stai dicendo? E smettila di sorridere in…

–Credi che io mi sia divertito?… No. Non penso proprio. Lo so benissimo il _vero motivo _per cui ti offristi volontario.

–Io…

–Quella volta… lo sapevi quanto me che non era dei riflettori che si trattava. Non era un onore. Era un _sacrificio _enorme quello che ci veniva chiesto. Restare in solitudine… sopportarne il peso, per tutto questo tempo… non c'è da stupirsi che alla fine stessi quasi crollando. Forse sarebbe stato troppo duro per me, senza… Ma proprio per questo, io non potevo farlo fare a _nessun altro_. Tengo troppo a voi. Toccava a _me_.

–Già. Nobile come al solito. Non sai quanto mi facesti incavolare…

–Perché non ti avevo permesso… di _sacrificarti al mio posto_.

–…

–L'ho sempre detto. Sei un vero amico. E non sei mai cambiato.

–Ahh… piantala! Sei sempre mister perfettino! Io non ci avrei perso _niente_! Non avevo una vita mia! Non avevo nessuno, a parte voi! Tu invece… _voi_… stavate facendo dei _piani_! Volevate vivere insieme, volevate… e tu avresti… _hai _rinunciato a tutto questo… così, come se niente fosse, per gli _altri_… per _noi_… se l'avessi avuta _io _un'occasione simile, non avrei mai…

–…

–Sei stato… _siete stati_… _perché _non hai accettato che andassi io?

–…Mi dispiace.

–Non chiedermi scusa _tu_. Stavo quasi per dirti… non devi chiedere scusa a _me_…

–…

–Ma… sarebbe stupido. Ero io che… non avevo capito niente.

–Io…

–Tutto questo tempo… vi pensavo divisi, separati. Ognuno a soffrire per conto suo, perché avevi voluto fare l'eroe… perché io non ero riuscito ad impedirtelo… e questo mi faceva _rimanere _arrabbiato…

–…

–…ma avrei dovuto _saperlo_. In realtà… voi due… non siete _mai _stati separati. Come gli alberi della favola… lontani… ma con le radici intrecciate. Vi alimentate a vicenda… _nulla _vi può separare. Non qui dentro… dove _conta davvero_. Né il tempo, né lo spazio… né la _morte_. Alla fine… ne abbiamo avuto la dimostrazione.

–…

–E ne sono felice.

–Sono io ad essere felice di riavere te. Qua la mano?

–Ah! Certo!…– _slap _–…Eh? Cosa…

–Eh eh eh… così siamo pari. Credevi di poter fare solo tu questo scherzetto?

–Ma guarda, il moccioso è cresciuto. Okay, me lo merito. Torniamo dagli altri.

–Prima… qua la mano _davvero_.

–Hah.

–Mi sono sempre fidato di te. Sapevo che non ci avresti mai abbandonato.

–Allora ne sapevi più di me. Ma… grazie. Tranquillo. In qualunque guaio andrai mai a ficcarti… non ti mollerò.

–E spero che ci sarai d'ora in poi… nei momenti importanti della mia vita.

–Heh heh heh… ancora non ti ricordi _tutto_, vero? Io _c'ero_, bimbo! Pensi che anche incavolato nero, non sarei stato dietro di _te_ in quella chiesa?

–Davvero?

–Sei o non sei il mio migliore amico?

–Allora… grazie.

–Di niente. Se non altro…

–…

–…tutta questa storia è stata _interessante_. Mi è servita per schiarirmi le idee. Era molto che non succedeva. E poi, devo dire di aver potuto posare gli occhi su una vera bellezza.

–…

–Ah, già, tu non l'hai vista. Be', fattelo dire dagli altri. Un po' giovane, ma… chissà? Magari, tornando ad affrontare i misteri di tutto il mondo… potremmo rincontrarla. Quando sarà più grande. E potrei farle la corte.

–Ah, scordatelo. Prima dovrai vedertela con _me_.

–Eh?

–Non te la lascio così facilmente.

–Eh?

–Pensa alla differenza d'età… e poi, anche se mi garantissi che hai intenzioni _serie_…

–Eh? Eh? _Eh_?

–Ah ah ah… niente, niente. Lascia stare. Ne riparleremo… un _giorno_.


End file.
